A Somewhat Typical Situation
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: Part three of my "Typical" series. The team has their suspicions about a budding relationship between Hotch and Prentiss but it's Garcia that helps the cat out of the bag. A little G/M flirtatious behavior.


Hey there!

So I figured I should create a part 3 to my 'typical' series and this is what you get.

*laugh*

I thought the song fit perfectly in some spots and this idea just came to me a few days ago.

I in no way own Criminal Minds (if i had one wish!) or the song "Something to Talk About" by Bonnie Raitt

Hope you enjoy it&review it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

_People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people,_

_I hear them whisper, you won't believe it._

_They think we're lovers kept under cover,_

_I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we..._

_laugh just a little too loud,_

_stand just a little too close,_

_we stare just a little too long._

"Something to Talk About" –Bonnie Raitt

----------------------------------------------------------

Penelope Garcia was by no means a dumb woman. Sure, she was no genius like Reid-then again no one was like Reid-but she didn't have to be that intelligent to know something was going on. That and the fact that Garcia had grown quite skilled at reading her team of profilers. Normally she always had the scoop: any outside relationships were very hard to hide from the Goddess of Gossip. Garcia prided herself on being a brilliant tech analyst and a phenomenal fly on the wall. She certainly had a knack for knowing when the dynamics of a relationship between two people had changed.

It never occurred to Garcia that she was simply wishing to see something that didn't exist. Garcia never overreacted that much. What really cemented Garcia's suspicion was the all too knowing look that Rossi has tossed her way the other night before the team left the office. If Rossi was suspicious then Garcia knew she was right on the mark. She also had a sneaking suspicion that her chocolate Adonis was doing some undercover spying of his own. If he wasn't, then there was no hope for him. To not pick up on the subtle hints and casual glances would practically be a sin for a FBI profiler.

Morgan, the very chocolate Adonis that was currently preoccupying Garcia's thoughts, waltzed into her den smiling. "Hey beautiful. Hotch's wants us: JJ's got a case," he said in that perfectly charming voice that still, to this day, managed to play games with Garcia's pulse.

"Ah, the boss man calls, I must obey," Garcia replied smiling at Morgan's laugh. "Yes, we are at his beck and call," he agreed. Garcia sighed and grabbed her bag as she got up to follow Morgan.

"What's on your mind baby girl? I can hear your brain whirling all the way over here." Morgan said as he stepped out into the hallway. Morgan knew when she was deep in thought because her eyes got that glazed look and her mouth did that cute little pucker thing. Morgan thought it was adorable when his baby girl got like this.

Garcia was brought back to the real world as she approached Morgan. "As a professional who studies behavior for a living, don't tell me you haven't noticed it yet!" she exclaimed. "Noticed what Pen?" he asked confused. He had no clue what she was talking about. Garcia simply shook her head and tsked in disappointment. "Oh fiddle with you then. I'll just have to figure this one out by myself." Garcia replied and rushed past a befuddled Morgan.

"Hey baby girl, wait up!" Morgan called and jogged to catch up with Garcia who was in a rush to go conduct her latest natural observation. "Oh come on Derek! Please tell you've noticed how our Captain, O' Captain has been acting differently towards a certain dark haired politician's daughter?" Garcia pleaded as Morgan took to her side. Morgan stopped in the hallway. "Seriously?" he asked puzzling this new information over. He hadn't really given it much thought before. Sure, it made some sense, but it was Hotch: Mr. Unemotional. Would he really risk a relationship with his subordinate? Garcia seemed to think so.

Garcia sighed exasperated. "Yes, Derek. As serious as a heart-attack!" she exclaimed leaving him behind to collect his thoughts. "Rossi noticed it?" He asked jogging once more to catch up Garcia. "Oh yes. He's the one who made me one-hundred percent sure," she replied walking through the pen. Reid joined them.

"Did you know about this?" Morgan asked the genius, gesturing to Garcia. "Know what?" Reid asked curious. He wasn't exactly known for understanding certain innuendoes and romantic references. "That Prentiss and Hotch might have a thing?" Morgan asked, his voice lowering as they approached the conference room. Garcia scoffed at his use of 'might.' She'd bet her job that something was going on between the boss man and Emily. 'Shame on her for not cluing me in!' Garcia thought slightly irked.

Reid thought about it for a second. It did explain their slight change in behavior towards each other and why Hotch was always standing just a little closer to Emily than he did to the others. "Makes sense." Reid said simply and watched as Morgan's eyes got wide. "You got that right." Garcia said and they quickly cut off the conversation as they took their seats and JJ began to shine.

Garcia was on a mission and no serial killer was going to stop her. She knew she could be more tactful in her observations, but she wasn't trying to hide the fact she was watching Hotch and Emily like a hawk. Rossi wasn't trying to hide it either. Sometimes Garcia thought he was more of a gossip than she was. And that was saying something. Morgan was running over some things in his head and found Reid was right-no surprise there.

'I'll be damned.' Morgan thought as he saw Hotch's arm brush against Emily's ever so slightly. He could see Garcia practically beaming with smugness at the causal contact. He had to suppress his own smile as Garcia's eyes met his. She was good, really good.

"Garcia you'll need to run background checks on all the victims. See if you can find anything that connects them." Hotch's voice said, disrupting their little experiment. Hotch was well aware of his teams eyes watching him and Emily. "Yes Sir." Garcia said repressing her sigh as she got up. Emily stepped in, "Focus primarily on common stores or restaurants they go to. This unsub probably picks his victims from popular, crowed, non work related areas." "Gotcha" Garcia nodded and set off to work.

One by one the rest of the team followed Garcia out of the conference room: all of them feeling their suspensions solidifying into actual theories and possible facts. Garcia, noticing she left her favorite Muppet pen in the office, did a 180 and doubled back. She had this bad habit of forgetting this in the most random of places. She mentally scolded herself as she stepped in the office doorway.

What greeted her made her immediately freeze then dash to the right side of the door where she could peer into the office through the blinds. 'Holy cow!' she thought disbelieving her own eyes.

The others watched in confusion as she stayed by the door, almost ducking so she wouldn't be seen. Garcia, still frozen, managed to hear the conversation between Hotch and Emily who were currently finishing what looked like a very unprofessional kiss. "They're on to us. Especially Dave and Garcia." Hotch said, his voice husky. Garcia shuddered in fear. If Hotch found out that she was spying-she didn't want to finish that thought.

Emily laughed just loud enough for Garcia to hear. "Well we are working with profilers Aaron. They were bound to put two and two together eventually," she said attempting to wipe her lipstick off his lips.

Hotch sighed and nodded in resignation. It wasn't like they didn't want to tell the team but his blooming relationship with Emily was something the office had yet to taint. He wanted to have something that was just theirs. He knew Emily wanted to tell the others, but had been willing to wait until he was ready. He wondered if it would be better to confirm their already growing suspicions and deal with their 'I knew it' looks now rather than later. He wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Emily that was for sure; neither was she. It seemed like it was only yesterday she was openly calling him stubborn on a plane ride home and he found himself outside of her door.

In reality it had been almost two months. Hotch was surprised no one on the team had confronted him or Emily. They tried to be careful, but they weren't Gods. Working with profilers proved very challenging when trying to hide a romantic relationship. Then again, perhaps they were trying to respect their privacy and decided to wait until Emily and Hotch announced it formally. Of course it could just as well be they hadn't caught on yet. The later was more likely in Hotch's eyes.

Emily's voice broke through his thoughts. "Should we just tell them?" she asked curiously biting her lip. Hotch bent down to kiss her once more. Hotch broke away but before he could answer his eyes caught a movement of light pink behind Emily. Looking past her Hotch chuckled as his eyes met those of his terrified tech analyst's. "Oh, something tells me we won't have to." Hotch said turning his attentions back to his lover. Emily, curious as to his meaning, turned around in his arms to look at what he had been previously looking at and felt her face light up like a Christmas tree.

This hadn't been how she wanted them to find out.

"Oh…" Emily said trailing off as Garcia's eyes widened even more. "See?" Hotch asked amused. Emily nodded as Garcia slowly came into the office trying to act professional even though her boss was currently holding Emily very close to his body. "I forgot my pen," she said. Emily and Hotch laughed as Garcia grabbed the trinket and hurried off to the safety of her dungeon. She couldn't help but smile though as she realized the team's suspicious had been right all along.

The team, finally putting two and two together smiled as Hotch and Emily exited the office. It was Rossi's comment though that caused the entire team to burst into laughter and rush over to congratulate the couple. "Emily, you missed a spot."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah, there you have it.

I had lots of fun writing this one because I got to work with Garcia (who I adore!)

I might do more with this, but for now this is it for the 'Typical' series.

So, am I the only one who thought the scene where Emily, Rossi and Hotch were walking away from the police shot out (during last night's episode) was like the coolest thing ever? I loved it! Oh and when Emily got to drink with Hotch&Rossi--awesome!!

I am loving this season!!!


End file.
